hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Lunde
Før serien Albert ble i 1981 født rett inn i den rike Anker-Hansen-familien. Han var Juni og Ragnars øyensten, men søsteren Victoria ble født allerede året etter, så de blir fort to om foreldrenes oppmerksomhet. I serien Ved seriens start er Albert 17 år gammel, og vi blir tidlig kjent med hans ønske om å få seg en kjæreste. Han prøver seg på både Charlotte og Tove, men uten videre hell. Alberts onkel, Jens August, ønsker å hjelpe nevøen med hans seksuelle debut, og arrangerer et møte for ham med en prostituert. Albert møter opp, men rømmer fra stedet når han innser at dette ikke er den riktige måten å debutere på. Etter hvert bestemmer Juni og Ragnar seg for å skilles, og Ragnar innleder et forhold med Bitten. Albert får snart følelser for farens elskerinne, og det hele ender med at de to går til sengs sammen. Dette blir Alberts seksuelle debut, og hendelsen vil snart vise seg å få store følger. Etter hvert drar Albert til Sverige for å studere, og her blir han kjent med Hertug Oscar von Krona. Etter en tid kommer Albert tilbake til hotellet og tar seg jobb på Restaurant Cleo. En stund etter hans tilbakekomst dukker Bitten opp igjen, og hun har med seg et par tvillinger på armen. Albert viser seg å være far til Sol og Måne, men dette faller ikke i god jord hos Ragnar. De to blir uvenner, men får etter hvert skværet opp. Albert og Bitten ble kjærester, men hun var utro med Ragnar, så hun dro tilbake til Hønefoss. Når Albert møter Andrine Andersen, våren 2003, blir de kjærester, helt til hun anklager han for å ha voldtatt henne. Dette fører til at Andrine, Benedicte og Victoria anmelder han til politiet for voldtekt. Juni får Sue-Astrid til å forsvare han i rettsaken, men de ligger dårlig an når Victoria bestemmer seg for å vitne mot sin egen bror etter mye om og men, men Sue-Astrid greier til slutt å vinne saken, og Andrine måtte betale 250.000 kr i bot, for å ha anklaget han for voldtekt, noe som viste seg senere å være Jerry Hansen. Men Albert så hvor tøft det var for Andrine det var å skaffe pengene, så han slettet gjelden. Albert og Andrine ble venner igjen, og Andrine dro hjem til Lødingen. Albert får seg nå jobb i ledelsen, som personalsjef, og senere konsernassistent. Han får et godt øye til Alexandra Kvamme, og de innleder et forhold. Albert bestemmer seg for satse på forholdet, og frir til Alex, som svarer ja. Samtidig får Juni rede på at Alex under sin tid som prostituert hadde solgt seg til Christian, noe hun forteller videre til Albert. Forlovelsen ble brutt, men allikevel finner de snart tilbake til hverandre. Albert bestemmer seg for å flytte til Hønefoss hos Bitten og ungene. I dag lever Albert og Bitten i en alternativ hippie-livstil på Goa. Bytte av skuespiller Albert ble fra begynnelsen spilt av Erik Aleksander Schjerven, men etter Alberts opphold i Sverige ble skuespilleren byttet ut med Sondre Krogtoft Larsen. Kategori:Karakterer